The present invention relates to an electronic surface mount package or case and more particularly to an electronic surface mount package with an extended side retaining wall. Electronic surface mount packages are utilized in applications in which one or more individual toroid transformers are embodied within the surface mount package.
Wires coming off the transformers are electronically tied to pins or posts on the package for connection to an electronic device. Typically, the electronic surface mount packages are mounted on a printed circuit board for utilization in the electronic device.
It is widely known in the local area magnetic industry that when surface mount toroidal magnetics which are encapsulated in hard plastics go through infra-red soldering processes, the magnetic components (ferrite) can expand significantly. When using a hard epoxy type material, it has been found that the magnetic component expansion can often cause cracking of the package or case, which makes the part unusable. The electronic surface package described in the cross-referenced U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,985 provides a soft silicone type material to encapsulate (carry) a plurality of toroid transformers within the package. The toroid transformers in turn are electrically connected to a plurality of terminal posts molded within the package. In view of the foregoing, it would be highly desirable to provide an improved electronic surface mount package which avoids the cracking and expansion problems described above and in addition provides additional coverage for the terminal pins to which the toroids are electrically connected as well as additional coverage for the soft silicone type material which encapsulates the toroids within the package.